Seven Things
by black wolfgirl2722
Summary: She told him to meet her by the lake. She had something to discuss with him. Were they? Or weren't they? She dropped a note for him to read as she left.


**Seven Things**

Summary: She told him to meet her by the lake. She had something to discuss with him. Were they? Or weren't they? She dropped a note for him to read.

Rated T, nothing explicit, but sex is implied.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Setting: Hogwarts, 6th year. Book compliant up to this point.

DMHG

Hermione waited by the Black Lake in the cold Scottish rain. Students hurrying from Hagrid's hut trying to escape the pouring rain paid no mind to the drenched brunette as she stared blankly out at the lake, willing away the tears that threatened to spill over.

Only a pair of steel grey eyes watched the young girl – ne woman – from the safety of the edge of the forest. His eyes swept the grounds before he dared approach her. The parchment clutched in his fist burned, a heated reminder of why he was standing in the rain in the first place.

_We need to talk._

_-H  
><em>

Four words he couldn't get out of his head. Four words that he didn't know would shape his future for the worse.

Taking a deep breath, Draco Malfoy stepped away from the safety of the trees, towards his pending fate.

Hermione grew increasingly nervous; the rain pelted her in the face. Her slim fingers softly played with the folded piece of parchment in the pocket of her cloak.

DMHG

_You're Vain_

Hermione watched over the top of her goblet of Pumpkin juice as Malfoy mussed his hair as Pansy held a mirror up for him to see what he was doing.

She scoffed quietly, shaking her head before turning back to Harry and Ron, who were frantically finishing their Potions homework. _Same old Harry and Ron, and same old Malfoy too,_ Hermione thought to herself.

The Golden Trip exited the Great Hall for their first class of the day – Double Potions with the Slytherins.

_Your Games_

"Potter!"

Harry tensed his hand tightening around the strap of his school bag. "Ignore him." Hermione whispered giving Harry's shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"Aw, what's wrong? Potter needs a mummy? I bet Granger's good too, eh Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

The Slytherin moved in front of the Trio effectively blocking them from the Potions classroom. A few of his Slytherin cronies flanked him, snickering at Malfoy's words.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Ron fumed, his face turning bright red.

"Just drop it Ron," Hermione said. She narrowed her eyes at Malfoy. "What's your game this time, Malfoy? Making me out to be "mummy"? I bet you wish I was your mummy, but you'd have to be fortunate for that."

Malfoy stared blankly back at Hermione silently questioning her biting words.

_You're Insecure_

"You're just an insecure, foul little git, who looks for everyone's approval. When they share their distaste, you run them down because you think no one is better than you." Hermione's whiskey colored eyes blazed with spite, as she yelled at the platinum blond Slytherin.

_You Love Me, You Like Her_

Hermione glared at Malfoy as Pansy rubbed herself all over him; practically dry humping him in the middle of the Great Hall. She knew it was just an act, but did he _have _to be so convincing?

_You Make Me Laugh_

Hermione was curled up next to Draco, the bed sheets tangled around both of their legs. Draco had his long muscular arms wrapped securely around Hermione's middle as his long fingers traced random patterns along her spine.

"Did you see Snape's face as he and Dumbledore nearly caught us in that abandoned classroom?"

Hermione laughed recalling the look of utter shock on the Potions Masters pointed face, as she and Draco had stumbled out of a classroom on the third floor with their hair messy and clothes disheveled. Dumbledore had just laughed and waved the two rumpled students away, his blue eyes twinkling with knowing.

"Yes, he nearly had a heart attack seeing us together without yelling at each other."

"That's not all we were doing, love."

Hermione blushed beet red, feeling Draco's fingers stop tracing her spine; she looked up into his lust filled gaze. Smiling softly, she replied, "That's not all we've ever done."

_You Make Me Cry_

"You're just a filthy little muggle-born know-it-all."

Hermione continued walking away from Malfoy. She flipped him the middle finger, smiling to herself, knowing that he was staring after her trying to hide his growing lust at her defiant act. Little did he know that his words, though they could have been worse, were still painful. Hermione quickened her pace fighting back tears, wishing that things could be different.

_Your Friends, They're Jerks_

"Hey mudblood!"

"Granger, what's the deal with you and Weasley? Haven't you two shagged in a while?"

"Nott, they did that today, can't you tell by Granger's hair?" Malfoy's eyes shone with disgust, clouded by jealousy at the thought of the Weasel putting his hands on _his _Hermione.

_When You Act Like Them, Just Know It Hurts_

Hermione willed herself to not cry as the Slytherins flung insults at her. She held her head high and quickened her pace, ignoring the pitying looks from her fellow classmates.

_You Make Me Love You_

Malfoy stared at Hermione over the rim of his goblet. His cold grey eyes following her every move. His stare was so intently focused; Hermione wondered why she didn't have a hole burned into her forehead.

She glanced up from buttering her muffin to see Malfoy lick his lips slowly, a smirk forming on his lips as Hermione blushed, her heart rate speeding up.

She crossed her legs only to uncross them again as Malfoy's eyes followed the rising of her skirt over her thighs.

She bit into her muffin staring boldly at Malfoy, licking away some of the butter that caught on her upper lip and wished that breakfast would be over with soon.

DMHG

Draco stopped next to Hermione by the lake. Neither spoke, neither willing to be the first to admit the inevitable truth behind the secret meeting.

Hermione waited. Glancing sideways at Draco, willing him to speak, to apologize for the way things are. To say everything would be alright. That they didn't have to pretend anymore. She wished that they could just kiss, and melt into each other, forget about the war, forget about their friends, and just be with each other.

DMHG

Hermione stared at Draco's angelic face. They were in the Room of Requirement, the same room the met in every weekend. The room they had envisioned that would keep safe from the reality of their lives for two whole days. It was fully functional; it had a kitchen, bathroom, sitting area and the most luxurious bed that Hermione had ever slept in. It had taken them a while to come up with a color scheme for the room, but eventually they decided that a mix of both of their house colors would be acceptable.

The sunlight from the windows in the room were reflecting off the gold walls and Draco's face. Hermione couldn't get enough of staring at him. He was just so…perfect. She loved everything about him. From his hair, to his eyes, to the old pair of Levi's that he hid in his closet from his friends and parents. He wore them especially just for her, because he knew they drove her crazy.

Hermione smiled as Draco shifted in his sleep, he was now lying on his back, his left arm flung carelessly across the bed the other still intertwined within hers. She continued to stare shamelessly at him before she started to trace her fingers along his body. First it was his biceps, then she moved along his collarbone, down to his pectorals, and finally his abs. Her fingers lingered along his alabaster skin flirting with the edge of the thin red sheet that was covering the rest of his body.

Hermione bit her lip nervously and slowly started nudging the sheet down, past his belly button, but before she could get any further, his long fingers shot out and grasped her wrist lightly.

She squealed in surprise, trying to tug her wrist from his hand, but Draco effectively blocked all of her attempts by rolling himself on top of her. His weight settled comfortably on top of Hermione's slight frame, his strong thighs pinning hers to the bed, his hands holding hers above her head. Hermione stopped moving, her brown eyes turning the color of whiskey as she became aware of his body covering the length of hers. They stared at each other silently, neither moving, just staring lovingly into each others eyes.

Draco was the first to break eye contact as he swiftly swooped down and claimed Hermione's soft pink lips with his own. He kissed her softly at first, coaxing her to respond to him which she did so readily. His tongue darted out from between his lips tracing her slightly parted lips, making her gasp in pleasant surprise.

Slowly Draco thrust his tongue between her lips claiming her mouth and fighting her tongue for dominance. Hermione moaned quietly, squirming beneath Draco's lithe body, craving more skin to skin contact.

She broke their kiss long enough to moan, "Draco, please."

And please he did.

DMHG

He never spoke. Hermione's cloak was soaking through, and he never quieted her unspoken worries that hung like a veil between them. Never said they wouldn't have to hide anymore. That everything would just be bloody okay.

"Nothing's going to change is it?" She whispered as tears threatened to spill. Draco shifted, opened his mouth before closing it again.

Finally, he spoke, "I have a mission I have to complete."

"You know Dumbledore would help you." Hermione pleaded desperately. "You just have to ask," this last part was said quietly, her voice catching slightly.

Hermione's shoulders began to shake, hot tears spilling over.

She sniffed, turning to leave, but not before pressing the parchment into Draco's hand.

She fled from the side of the lake, from the boy – ne man – she loved. She refused to look back, she would move forward. She had a mission to complete herself.

If she had looked back, she would have seen Draco kneeling in the grass. A broken expression crossing his face as she disappeared from view, his eyes red and puffy, his tears mixing silently with the rain.

Slowly he unfolded the rain spattered parchment; the ink was blurry, but still legible.

_The thing I hate the most about you is you make me love you. But the thing I love the most is that you make me love you. We both have missions to complete. Please, don't follow me, Draco; it'll only make things worse. We were never meant to go beyond this._

_-Love Hermione_

DMHG

AN: Sad I know. But sequel is to follow! Look for it coming soon, it is called _Escape. _

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to make Draco and Hermione fall in and out of love at my every whim. Nor do I own the song _Seven Things,_ of which this was slightly based off of. It is not intended as a song fic, though I used a couple lyrics, they were more like sub headings.

I was inspired to write this by a friend and co-worker of mine. Mostly for the _Seven things I hate about you _part. We've had our ups and downs in the two years we've known each other, and I've never actually found an effective way to share how I feel about all of it. This is as close as I've come so far and I'm pretty proud of it. :)


End file.
